Inktravel
by GwinsDavineRaven
Summary: Aura has gotten into trouble... well actually a book: Twilight. Entering the world of vampires she has to cope and deal with the vampires and werewolves as she searches to find a way home. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

_First I _HAVE _to say that not only will the Cullens be presented in this story, but also characters from other stories as well. Ms. Meyer owns her Twilight Saga Characters; Joss Wedon owns  
Angel and Buffy- who will be mention and/or play a part. Amelia Atwater-Rhodes owns her own characters (Risika, Alexander, Fala, ect...) and a couple will play a part in this story and_ that_ I promise- only because it's hard for me not to have them in one._  
_Next. Authors will be mentioned of the said names above and they might have speaking parts as well, but we'll see when we get there.... Authors as the wonderful Stephen King, the poetic  
Edgar Allen Poe, the romantic Lisa Kleypas and I promise many more will be named.  
Thirdly. I got this idea from the bestseller Inkheart, a novel by Cornelia Funke. I deeply apologize if this story should offend anyone.  
However (And lastly) for those who do wish to continue: Thank you for doing so. Also, enjoy the story. _

~Gwin'sDavineRaven

_PS, if there is a character you wish for me to mention. let me know and I'd be happy to include your author_ or _character (But please, fiction characters only) _

CHAPTER ONE

Aura Nuit had gone to sleep early, but only so she could read her novel; she was reading _The Lost Slayer_ a Buffy novel by Christopher Golden. Buffy gets kidnapped and find her lover, Angel the vampire with a soul trapped in time; her friends either dead or blinded; Oz can now materialize into a werewolf whenever he likes, and Giles is the cause of all the mayhem. Aura opened it just she finds out Giles is the head vampire. Aura had read this one many times; she's read all her books many times before.

Gabriel has one rule and that's to never read aloud, but she never knew why until a few years ago.... She of course had asked and was told it was just a rule he wanted to have; naturally, Aura listened- for a while. Nonetheless her father, her single father, always caught her reading aloud before she got too far and stopped her. Aura knew that reading aloud was dangerous, why else would Gabe forbid it. The Nuit household was a quiet one because the two people who lived there read more than they talked and they understood that sometimes, people thought of them as bizarre. Aura had no problem with going through her school days with no friends; her friends were made of ink and paper, bound together in leather or soft wood covers. Her friends were books and her books filled her room and the house.

Anyway on a particular night, Gabriel left to go to work- he was actually called back to the hospital for an emergency. Aura stayed up alone, not reading aloud as her father asked every time they parted at her school or when he had to go on these outings. "Don't read aloud Aura, please." He had said tonight and she nodded with a smirk, "Of course Gabriel." She told him and he ran out of the house.

The world they lived in... it had Buffy and Angel on the television and in the paperback and hardcover novels; the vampires of her stories weren't real and she knew that but sometimes she prayed they were. Especially the Cullens. Nessie Cullen was a doll- strictly speaking; Aura's image of her haunted her because she imagined the most beautiful little girl ever the world to hold. Rosalie wouldn't compare to her all that well. Aura smiled and gave up: her mind was on Bella and her family. The reader set down the _Slayer_ novel and got up and went to get Breaking Dawn from her many shelves.

She fell back onto her bed and opened up to the wedding, '_I sucked in a deep breath and closed my eyes. Keeping them shut, I stumbled my way up the stairs to my room. I stripped down to my underwear and held my arms straight out. "You'd think I was shoving bamboo splinters under your nails," Alice muttered to herself as she followed me in. I paid no attention to her. I was in my happy place. In my happy place, the whole wedding mess was over and done. Behind me. Already repressed and forgotten_.'  
(Bella Swan, Engaged, Breaking Dawn by Stephanie Meyer)

Aura stopped suddenly as she felt herself being gulped up by something, she screamed and kept her eyes closed. She screamed until she felt herself hit something solid, but it didn't hurt. Aura looked up and moved her hair out of her eyes, she was somewhere in a large glass made house. There were people around her and she groaned- no not there. Anywhere but there! She turned to sit back and looked around.

"What in the hell, where did she come from?"

"Jasper!" She heard someone snap, a man stepped forward and knelt down and offered her his hand politely. "Where did you come from my dear?" his face was perfect and his hair was beautiful. Aura looked around before accepting his hand and he pulled her to her feet.

She stammered then began again, "I- I came from Lucca, Italy." She partly whispered and jumped when someone else touched her arm. A few people looked doubtful but she ignored them, "Is anyone missing?" She asked, most everyone looked around at everyone… apparently they took that as a threat because a few glared or even growled at her. She stepped back from the few that had but the man put his hand on her shoulder.

He growled back, "That's enough- we don't harm humans even if you do." He snapped and veered her away from the room; she looked back at her savour- savour for now anyway. "Now what is your name?" She told him her name was Aura, "Pretty name." He complimented, she muttered a thanks and looked around where he was leading her: the kitchen. He directed her into a chair as a few more joined him. A tall man in dark jeans and a leather coat; his face was beautiful like the others. There was a blond man in a long leather jacket and dark red shirt; the others were dressed for the wedding- they had to be family of the bride or groom.

Aura frowned when she saw that the bride and groom actually joined them as well and Aura felt terrible they had to miss their special day. The bride was lovely in her dress- all brides are supposed to me; of course then you have the beautiful accomplices who had to be the bridesmaids.

Of course then you have the parents of the bride: they came into the kitchen- Aura jumped when the father snapped instantly. "I don't know you are, but you've no right to interrupt us in our day-."

"Dad," said the bride. "It might not have been her fault-."

Aura nearly fell off the chair, "No." she shook her head, "It was my fault. My father has rules. Please make sure no one's gone," she had turned back to the man who helped her.

He turned to his own son, the groom and motioned for to go out of the room to make sure, "Aura- my name is Carlisle. Why do we have to make sure no is gone."

"I'm here which means someone or something took my place!" She said, "It'll take too much time to explain…" she muttered.

"Give us the summary then," said the dark hair, leather coat guy. "Angel by the way."

"Right, Aura- nice to meet you…" she said then turned back to Carlisle. "Please you have to let me leave-."

"Not alone and not in this state of mind, look I'm a doctor- stay here for an hour and then you can do what you wish, although I hope you'll stay longer then sixty minutes."

Aura sighed, "Fine, but one hour and then I must go!"

"What's so important?" Asked the same guy… Jasper! who had yelled at her.

Aura looked at him but decided not to answer, instead she asked who the others were and Carlisle introduced his entire family; the Cullens plus Rosalie and Jasper Hale- their friends Angel and Spike- they were from Los Angeles and came up from down there for the wedding today. Carlisle frowned, "Entering." He whispered, "Is Aubrey Karew and his girlfriend Jessica- the woman behind them is Fala… you can call her his mother in a way." Aura nodded that's he understood; the three newest people entered the room and stayed in the back of the room. Esme handed Aura a large glass of water, "Thank you Esme." Carlisle said before she could, "Drink it all." He told her.

"Saying it because you care or because you're a doctor?" She asked in a French-Italian accent.

Carlisle chuckled, "Both." He answered, "Now start at the beginning… how did you arrive in the middle of the room out of thin air?"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Aura frowned, she didn't- wasn't allowed actually, to talk about that. "Um, it's Gabe's fault. He has the curse as well- we're not allowed to read aloud; when we do this can happen. Me appearing here in your story at that time was because I read aloud," she admitted. "Gabriel and I live in Lucca, Italy- before in Nice, France. Boston before that and I think we were somewhere in Ireland before that; his career takes him around the world. He's a surgeon and where we're from, he's on of the best and he didn't study for two hundred years first."

"I never said I-."

"Dr. Cullen, I already knew who you were," she sipped the water then lowered. "In fact, I know who most of those vampires where out there. I'm sorry for intruding in on the wedding Mrs. Cullen," she said to Bella and made a glance at Edward. If she had friends, she wouldn't anymore because they'd never believe her and leave her because they'd say she was insane. "Ask me something and I'll prove it." She told him.

Carlisle scrutinized her for a moment then looked at Emmett and Rosalie, then to his new daughter-in-law and back to his own wife. "When were we turned into vampires?"

Aura laughed, "Easy." She listed them easily, "You, Dr. Cullen was in the early 1600's. I've done my research, I think it might be 1640-ish. Esme Cullen in 1921, Alice and Edward were in 1918- but since Alice doesn't remember her human life, her birthday is unknown- of course you did your own research… it was unclear what you found exactly- although I know you have a niece. Jasper Whitlock was turned in 1863 by Maria; Emmett was turned by Carlisle Cullen in the year1935 after Rosalie carried him a hundred miles to you. Rosalie herself was in 1933 by Carlisle after that ass Royce attacked her in New York."

She wasn't done.

"Angelus was very well known until he got his soul for killing a gypsy woman- father to Connor I believe right? William the Bloody or Spike as you said was turned in 1880. Unfortunately not much is found on Aubrey, Fala, Jager- Nickolas and Christopher. I do know that you all very feared and most live in Concord, MA. Jessica was killed though by Aubrey because Fala nearly killed her, author as well." She said and looked smug for a moment then saw Aubrey's face and turned away from him, "Fine don't be impressed but tell me how many humans can do that." She snapped at him.

"How do you know that?" Angel asked her, "Are you a ghost?"

"I'm solid obviously and I know because its call Internet and I read- a lot; number three of my class thank you very much." She said proudly, "However before I ruin your story, I have to go before change too much of it… it's like I came from the future. Alice I'm sorry, but I do know what is set in stone."

Bells glanced at Edward as he came back then went over to her, "What happens to us- something bad."

Aura smiled, "No." she whispered, "The most wonderful things happen- then bad and it'll be perfect once again. I promise Bella but you have to convince Carlisle to let me go before I change too much; go to Isle Esme and have a good time away from other people…. Be a… newly wed," she said.

Bella blushed but only Aura saw it, "What does happen then."

"I can't tell you- you might not let it happen."

"Give us a hint so we're prepared," Carlisle demanded.

Aubrey didn't wait for it, instead he went over and grabbed Aura by the nape of the neck and pulled her off the chair but Bella kicked Aubrey hard as she could and probably got hurt in the process. "Don't- it's my wedding and I ask you not eat my guests."

Aubrey snarled, "That is not your guest human- as an actual guest I want to eat someone." He added glared at Aura.

"Oh bit me," Aura snapped. "Aren't you four wondering why you can't read my mind… hello! not part of your story!" Aura sighed, "If you do want to know something, Edward- I will say that you will turn Bella to save her life. If you don't before time runs up, she'll die on the table," she warned him and then looked at Bella. "Don't worry Bella," she whispered. "He saves your life- at least he's supposed too; you'll be a lovely vampire," she promised and Bella smiled.

"Thank you, how can I get you home?"

Edward stepped forward, "If it means we get to continue with today, I'll make sure you're flying home in two hours." He added, "What should I do?"

Aura sighed, "Write me something I can read… I'll talk you through it. All you have to do Edward is write it down- my damn curse won't work if I read from my own writing." She added.

Edward nodded and disappeared for a minute and came back with a pen and paper, Carlisle watched Aura as she sat down again. "Just begin by saying it was in Italy… a small village in Italy called Schiara- S-C-H-I-A-R-A." she added.

"I thought you live in Lucca, should he write that instead?"

Aura shook her head, "There's someone I need to save first before we go home- I'm back in this world and I will not leave it again until I've made it right." She said, "Please Edward, just say that the village is made of single church, dungeons, and ruled by an evil man."

"Name?"

"Not needed, the words will know." She said, Edward glanced at her and then handed it to her. "Thank you and good luck," she said.

He nodded, "You too, with this whole thing of making it right and whatnot."

She nodded and folded the paper up carefully, Bella asked carefully. "You said you were here before- what happened the first time?"

Aura said it didn't matter what had happened, "It doesn't matter- I have no right intruding into your story Bella and before something bad happens… something that isn't supposed to happen-."

"Wait," Angel said and rubbed his chin. "In this book you mentioned, was I or Spike here for the wedding?" Aura frowned, he had a point. She was sure if he had been, Stephanie Meyer would have mentioned it. Especially if Aubrey or Jessica were there. "So maybe you're mistaken… it is possible," he pointed out. She leaned against the island in the center of the kitchen; Bella held her hand for comfort. "Maybe you only think you're in there particular story… maybe you're just in the fiction world that we run."

"The inkworld. Makes sense… but then- Gabriel could be dead- I mean he's strong for a human, but stand violence. He could never fight off a vampires and he could have come up against one by now- he's last two minutes maybe three."

"That's the spirit!" Jasper said with a fake smile on his face.

Aura rolled her eyes, "I hate trying to see the lies in the truth Jasper… still I refuse to sit and do nothing." She told him; Carlisle pushed her until she sat down. "Dr. Cullen-!"

"Not right this instant and not today; you are at a wedding aren't you."

"First of all Dr. Cullen, I'm not part of this story- fiction world, whatever… second I was invited even I was part of this world. Third, I'm not exactly dressed for the occasion," she gestured her at her sweat pants.

Carlisle chuckled, "You'll be fine. Spend the day with vampires, when will you be able to do this again?"

"Never," she answered right away. "Dr. Cullen-."

"First name basis," Esme giggled. "If it'll make you feel better- I have a shirt that might fit you. You're even smaller then Bella," she teased and glanced at Bella.

Aura sighed, "No thank you Mrs. Cullen- I'll stay in this." She said and got down from the stool and followed Carlisle into the large room where the others were. Charlie and Renee were waiting there as well, waiting for her verdict and information. Bella told her mother and father that Aura was staying and Charlie glared at Aura; she glared back and stuck her tongue out at him. He frowned and stepped toward her but Edward got in the way and calmed down his new Father-in-law.

Aura walked around and took in the faces of the characters she'd imagined for years; she caught some of the non-vegetarian vampires looking at her and licking their fangs and she chuckled. "Good luck," she whispered to herself whenever she saw this. Eventually Gabe would find her body and take revenge even if it killed him.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

After Bella and Edward had left- Aura sat in the kitchen alone with her glass of water and sipped it again as before. She actually cried when Bella left and she hated that; she drained the rest of it and set it down then went to the sink and washed it out right away. Aura breathed out slowly and set the glass aside in the sink and turned around and let her hands air dry; they got dried slower and caused her skin to crack but she wasn't worrying about that today. She turned to lean against the counter she heard people coming; the enterers caused Aura to frown.

Aubrey, she had to admit, wasn't the gorgeous creature she'd imagined: he'd been staring at her all day and now that Bella and Edward Cullen were gone, she was ready to leave to get home to Gabriel and her books. Jessica as pretty as Alice, she was perfect for Aubrey because she too, kept watching her regularly throughout the wedding. Jacob had been waiting for Bella outside, but they still argued like it was written. Fala was vile and cruel too, cruel enough that Aura feared her greatly when she said she'd never fear a vampire if her books ever came to life.

Aura had talked with the Denali clan vampire, for those who had come and found that they had accepted Laurent when he'd been with them and didn't hold the grudge against the Cullens, only the werewolves. Aura spent time, also, with Carlisle himself and asked him questions about the past when the world was still brand new and he answered her questions without refusing a single one. When she asked if he honestly enjoyed being a vampire he responded that he couldn't decide.

Carlisle hesitated then answered, "If I could choose- if any one my family could choose, they'd take mortality again. We'd fit in better and be normal; we're dangerous and you should understand that." He explained kindly, Aura nodded. "What about you, does your father and mother accept your 'curse'?"

Aura frowned a little but he didn't seem to have noticed, "Well… actually my mother passed away a few years ago. My father doesn't like the curse… I call it a gift to be honest, Gabriel hates it. It's brought him nothing but despair and he's tired of it. Please tell me about England, Dr. Cullen." She begged and he laughed a little and went into a ten minute description of England back when he was human and happier.

That night after Bella and Edward had gone for their honeymoon, Aura was approached by Esme and Alice Cullen. Esme handed her a change of clothes and Alice explained that they were refusing her leave this late at night with so many of their kind roaming about the town of Forks. Aura didn't honestly like this but agreed nonetheless because Esme and Alice had a point.

It turned out that Aubrey, Jessica, and Angel and Spike were staying the night too because Angel didn't want to drive the distance at night… and he calls himself a vampire! Aura gladly said she'd sleep on the couch but Alice said she had room in her bedroom where Aura could be safe for the night. Angel and Spike fought over the couch until they remember that Edward's room was available. Aubrey and Jessica kept themselves in the guest room where Esme quietly led them towards.

Aura and her roommate talked for most of the night about own world, explaining that vampires played no part in historical event like the Chicago fire. Eventually Alice left so Aura could get some sleep but Aura didn't want to sleep. She slipped downstairs and outside where she let the cold air touch her skin. She slipped her hand into the pocket and pulled out the notepad that she always carried around with her.

She flipped to an open page and began to write a small entry of the day, she'd never be able to tell anyone about today. She'd been to the wedding that everyone was talking about she couldn't even talk about it. She remember the before and after cars and wondered if they really looked as she imagined they had. Aura Nuit wrote down the talk with Carlisle Cullen and closed the notepad and slipped it back into her pocket.

The speaker made her jump, "What will daddy do when he finds you made a memory out of this?" She looked around and saw Spike leaning against the wall, smoking a cigarette. He looked content and not angry she was still there so she answered him that she didn't intend to tell anyone. "Bull."

"It's true Spike you don't have to believe me. I don't want to be taken to mental hospital for the next twenty years of my life." She explained lamely, "Spike?" she asked, "Do you wish that Drusilla had never met you- that you stayed human and died at age eighty?" She asked giving a random age.

Spike chuckled, "I heard you ask the Doc that? Yeah I love being a vampire," he stepped from the wall and went over to her and she stepped back until he pinned her against the wall; he was too tall for her she decided. She had to look straight up almost in order to meet his eyes, "The strength and speed; the dangerous moods we can get into."

"You don't scare me Spike, you have a soul and Buffy Summers made you weren't dangerous before letting the government remove your chip."

"Buffy is mine-."

"I don't want Buffy; it'd be really neat to meet her. But I need only my father in my life… like Buffy, I miss my dad more then anything and I wish only for my return back to him. Spike, do you Angel get along?"

"Of course, can't you tel. He got the futon and I got the floor."

"The couch in the living room is available," she pointed out. He rolled his eyes, "Well, I'm only trying to help Spike- if you don't care for it, then let me know I'll stop." She snapped and went to go inside but he grabbed her arm and pushed her roughly against the wall again.

He ran his fingers down her neck, but she didn't cringe, wince, or shiver as he wanted her too. "Why aren't you afraid of me or anyone of us?" he asked, clearly it pissed him off.

Aura laughed suddenly and it made him growled silently in his throat, "Because I've been there, done this and that, and it take very few people to scare me Spike… you, Angel, even Aubrey don't come close." She said and pushed him from him, but he only stepped back one step and she went back inside and went upstairs and this time she stayed in bed asleep and dreamed of her father.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

The next morning Aura got up at six and went down stairs to find Carlisle and his family sitting in the living room. Angel and Spike were still asleep as she figured and she changed into clean clothes that Alice washed for her and she thanked her gratefully and disappeared for a few minutes to change quick.

Carlisle glanced at her, "What are your plans for today?"

"Going to go back to Italy, find what I can of Gabriel. Hopefully something still exists here- thing will be different because in this world, vampires exist and your presence changes everything." She said matter-of-factly. Carlisle considered this and nodded slightly.

"Not alone though of course," he said. Aura stood against the door frame that entered into the living room.

She stared at him, "Of course alone. I've done this before Dr. Cullen- I'm not afraid of being on my own in Italy, Spain, France, even Germany." She explained, "Gabriel has done an excellent job of raising a fearless kid; there's no need to worry."

"You're tiny and have no brains," Aubrey snapped.

"Actually I'm quite smart no matter what you think of me Aubrey… I've dealt with far worse and I shouldn't stay here either, my being here interferes with your futures. If I change it, things happen or won't happen," Aubrey growled and she only smirked at him. Aura looked over at Esme and Jasper, Alice and Rosalie, Dr. Cullen- she wished she could see what their future held but knew there'd be no way.

Alice however stood up, "Actually you won't be able too. The weather is going to be horrible for a few days-."

"Alice," Aura muttered. "I don't belong here, what if the Volturi finds out you're harbouring a human?"

"You're not a fugitive Aura and you know us enough, to not tell anyone if you go into town."

"Dr. Cullen," Aura began but Esme got up and went over to her. "Mrs. Cullen I can't put you and your family in danger-."

"You won't," she smiled and pushed her hair behind her ears without touching her skin. "Alice and I will take you into Forks and get you some clothes of your own," she smiled; Aura just stared at her.

"You're changing the story Mrs. Cullen-."

"First name basis," she giggled.

Jessica looked up at Aubrey as she sat on the floor in front of him, her hand was being held by his. Aura never imagined he could be so… loving. Aura was honestly confused by it- wasn't Aubrey Karew supposed to be a malevolent god of death? She looked away from Aubrey and Jessica, the sight of seeing a loving Aubrey made her weak. Aura's father's sweat pants didn't have the necklace in the pocket anymore, now it was around her neck and Esme saw it for the first time.

She asked who's it was and eyed her suspiciously, Aura gaped at her. "No! It was my mother's after she died, I took over her ring and Gabriel keeps his on; never takes the thing off anymore." She explained.

"How did she pass away?"

Aura didn't talk of her mother's death, to anyone, not even her father. Talking to Esme though, she felt comforted but not enough to say what happened to Elisabeth. "Elisabeth got hurt and we couldn't save her," she said finally.

Esme took her hand and led her over to the couch, "Was she a good mother to you?"

"The very best," Aura nodded. "Taught me to take care of Gabriel, Gabriel when they first met was in the hospital actually; he'd been in an accident and was burned- he was there for about four months. For about a year Elisabeth did all she could to make him love her- it worked and this and that happened." Esme smiled warmly, "Gabriel and Elisabeth were born for each other."

"That's what they all say," Aubrey muttered and Aura glared at him.

"Elisabeth died for him once before they met. They claim to have been lovers in past lives, which was how she found him in the first place… I didn't believe it for so long and then I ended up believing when they used to tell me stories." She told Esme and Alice giggled.

"How wonderful; Jasper was the one for me-."

"She for me," he whispered and Alice jumped into his arms and kissed him on the lips. Aura looked away out of respect.

Aura nodded but didn't know what else to say… she'd never had the much of energy for relationships. She and Gabriel moved around too much for them to settle down- for him it'd be too painful and she found it a waste of time… you think it great for a while, then it turned out to be a nightmare.

The human of the house was taken into the town and Alice and her spent most of the day in the small mall where she bought clothes for both of them and Alice got Rosalie a pair of earrings she knew she'd like. They returned later and Alice spent the rest of the day with Aura in Edward's room which Aura would be sleeping in and while they were gone, Esme and Carlisle arraigned the room so she could have a bed instead of the futon. Esme also went grocery shopping, probably for the first time in decades and Aura out those away although Esme insisted she could do it. Carlisle showed her the house and his personal office, Aura loved the books and Carlisle invited her to read one 'this was her temporary house too now', he told her. She took one on burns and read it for about twenty minutes before she went to Carlisle to ask what certain tools were used for and he chuckled and explained in great detail- he even attempted to draw a picture of a couple of them!

Over the next few days, Fork had gotten about inches if rain and Aura wasn't pleased with the rainy town of Forks. The weeks slipped by and still Aura hadn't been allowed to leave Washington state and as the end of the month came to a close Aura couldn't help pacing more and more in Edward's- now her temporary room. She knew what was going to happen in two days and Alice knew she was nervous about something.

Finally Edward called Carlisle and announced Bella's illness as Aura waited impatiently as Carlisle announced to the family, and Aubrey and Jessica- who didn't want to leave yet, that there was possibility that Bella was pregnant with a vampire's child. Aura paced even more as Edward and Bella flew home- Carlisle guessed it: she knew this was going to happen.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Bella arrived and soon after Jacob came to check in on her. Aura explained to him what was happening he shoved past her and went to her side. Bella was in poor health and finally Aura gave the secret of helping her: Give the baby blood. Carlisle and Edward stared at Aura and asked what else they could do but Aura didn't know much about the birthing process.

For the days that Bella wasn't in sever pain, Aura could be found at Bella's side talking to her in French or Italian for fun as she sang lullabies her father sang to her as a child. Edward had to admit that it calmed the fetus down a little bit. Aura told stories and that seemed to take Bella's mind off it. Aura told her the romantically long story of the burn victim and his medieval lover who came to help him recover in the hospital. She never reveal the man's name and the woman was Celia she said; Celia was a gargoyle carver, she created gargoyles out of stone and she was different in her own ways. Bella cried at the end of the story but Aura expected that.

Carlisle and Edward would listen in to her stories and Jacob would sit with the two girls- Esme and the others would be in the living room but Aura never seemed to actually notice them.

Bella's rib broke one day and begged Aura to tell her what was going to happen. Aura began to shake her head but Jacob grabbed Aura and held her off the carpet. "If I tell you what'll happen, it might change your future Jacob. You're involved now!" she yelled over Bella's painful screaming, he didn't lower her yet. "Put me down Jacob Black!" she growled and he dropped her, Alice picked her up. Her face also begged Aura.

She groaned and turned to Edward, "IF you want to save her, then you have to get the baby out now. Bella will bleed to death, but Jacob will give you his permission to allow you to bit and turn her into a vampire. Your baby needs her mother, Rosalie makes a good fill-in mom, but you've heard the child's thoughts… she loves her mother."

Edward stared at her, he was looked tired- he hadn't fed in days. Carlisle had to run to the hospital for more supplies as night fell. Bella's conditioned worsened and Aura told him it was time to do the procedure. Edward called Carlisle and he talked him through it but it was Alice and Aura who helped just as much by holding Bella down. Jacob began crying….

Bella's transformation was a success and when she woke, Aura was waiting downstairs with Renesmee and Rosalie. Rosalie and Aura disagreed on most everything but in the end Aura let Rose handle the girl because she was the aunt and Aura wasn't. Everyone but Aura freaked out when Renesmee and Bella met for the first time; Aubrey and Jessica stayed out of the way as they watched from the other room. Edward watched Aura for signs of weakness from his wife or daughter but she showed none and it got better as the days passed. Nessie got bigger and smarter.

Finally Nessie asked for her cousin Aura to tell her a bedtime story one night before Bella left her room. Bella smiled, "You like Aura don't you?" she nodded, "Alright, I'll get her for you." Bella smiled ad went downstairs and found Aura sitting by the window watching the moon.

She looked over before Bella could speak, "Bella?" she asked, "Did you regret meeting the Cullens?"

Bella shook her head but stopped, "Well when Jasper tried to kill me, I did for a split second but then Edward saved me."

"You also fell and cut yourself," Aura giggled. "I hated that part of the book, but I loved it when you went to Italy to save him." Bella went and sat down with her, "I never thought it'd take so long for him to turn you. I honestly thought he would at the prom," she smiled at the thought. "Bella I'm sorry I didn't do more to help you and Renesmee's birth- I knew what was going to happen Bella, I knew her name before you did; that you baby was a girl- not a boy…. I'm going to tell you something important and I don't care if I change the story anymore….

The Volturi will found out eventually. Aro, Marcus, and Caius- even the wives will leave their home and come here. They'll want to destroy her and you, the family…"

"Aura you don't have to tell me what happens; I'll let it happen on its own-."

"Bella my presence might change it too much; I have to go- tonight."

Bella frowned, "Oh please stay- you tell such wonderful stories. Renesmee would love you so much if you went and told her one. She's waiting now for you to go and tell a story…. Please stay with us Aura, at least until after the Volturi leave- please, please." Bella begged her and took her hand and held it tightly.

Aura closed her eyes, "All right," she whispered. "I'll stay, but only for your daughter… Gabriel hates it when I tell stories." She admitted, "Do you like the cabin, I know you've been there for a while, but I keep forgetting to ask?"

Bella laughed and they stood up, Aura went upstairs alone. She met Edward and he touched her shoulder and hugged her lightly, "Thank you- Bella, Alice, and my daughter adore you, you know."

Aura frowned as he let her go, "That's what I was afraid of. At least I know that Aubrey and Jessica still hate me. Rosalie and I didn't see eye-to-eye enough for us to actually get along," she admitted. "Emmett and Jasper tease me so I think they kind of like me too I guess huh?"

Edward laughed, "Of course. They adore you as much as Esme does! Emmett and Jasper mean no harm when they tease you; they need someone new to pick on anyway. Nessie's too young yet I guess," he admitted and Aura laughed for the first time. "Ignore what Aubrey and Jessica do by the way, they feel threatened by you-."

"By me? Why?"

He grinned, "Because you know more then they do and they're not used to it." He grinned and she continued on her way to tell the princess a story about a fairy princess and her kingdom fairy tale. Nessie stayed up for the entire thing and the story was about two hours long; Aura turned off the light and left her bedside and went to the door. "Go to sleep Nessie."

"Will you be here in the morning Aura?" she asked the same question every night now that Aura began admitting she missed home and was going to try to get back to Italy.

Aura sighed and looked around her bedroom, "Yes Nessie, I promised your mom I wouldn't leave until it was safe for me too. Nessie, sweetie, you have to understand that if I stay forever… my own father will miss me dearly and I could never hurt him Nessie- he'd given me so much throughout my life. Gabriel needs me as much as your father needs you and your mom." She told the little girl who wasn't what her age should be.

Nessie was a beautiful girl; Aura admitted it days after her birth. Much better then what she had thought originally; Aura tapped the wood frame of the door silently and closed the door leaving it open a crack and went to her potential room. That night she had a nightmare of her one true fear and his face was as handsome as a vampire's, his actions are as evil as Angelus or the true Aubrey…. His knife is sharp to slash Aura in the dream and her sudden waking up was the first time it's happened in years; Aura didn't sleep except for the two hours while the dream took place and instead watched the rain fall outside her bedroom window.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

It happened.

The Volturi found out and the search for witnesses started; to help like she promised Aura told Alice everything she needed to know to find the one person who could truly help them. The other vampire child- as Aura called him and Nessie. Bella got the papers just in case this didn't work and something still went wrong; Aura never talked to Bella about the passports. Mentioning Alice's name was harder when you had to live with the family of the vampire; reading about it was much easier because now Aura found it hard to say her name as well.

Edward and Bella worked as hard at the others and Aura stayed with Nessie while the vampires went and got the witnesses. Nessie wasn't as afraid as Aura thought she'd be; when the vampires began arriving Aura stayed out of their way, often being found in Carlisle's office where she was out of danger. She was also with Bella when she was in training, in exercising her shield gift. As the day drew close, Aura became a pacer again. Her nightmares were the cause not because she was worried about the Volturi which was what she told them when she was asked.

When Aro, Caius, and Marcus did arrive it angered them to see a human among the humans. Caius found it interesting that Carlisle and his family said that they'd protect her as well. Aura stood behind Bella and Edward, Aubrey and Jessica were holding hands not far away. Jacob and the werewolves were scattered among the vampires as well- Jacob of course being right next to Bella and Nessie. Aura didn't say a word for several minutes.

Aro looked around at the help the Cullens had gotten and grimaced, "You did all this to prove us wrong Carlisle. That this child is safe in our world to exist," Carlisle nodded.

"You have my word Aro, would I lie to you?" He asked him.

There was silence then, Alice returned and brought friends- just as Aura said she would. Nahuel explained his birth to the Volturi. "Don't you need blood?" Caius asked.

Nahuel shrugged, "Either blood or human food works. I stopped aging before I reached twenty years for a human. I pose no threat," he said assuringly. Aro shifted his wieght from one foot to the other, he looked over his shoulder at his brothers and the vampire they brought along with them. Bella gripped Renesmee closer to her chest and then moved her onto her back. Nessie buried her face in her mother's hair; Aura shifted her wieght.

Caius then stepped forward, "What of your human witness." Carlisle looked back at Aura and motioned her to go over to him, Aura ran her hand down Nessie's arm as she left and went to join Carlisle, "Who are you?"

"Aura Nuit, I also pose no threat." She added, Aro chuckled.

Aro stepped forward held out his hand for her to take it but she didn't move forward, "Give me your hand child."

"Don't call me a child and I know what you want to do Aro, not gonna happen."

"Interresting, Carlisle told you of us and our powers-."

"No, I've known for about two years what you're capable of Aro- I admit I'm nervous being around a couple of your people but I'll deal with what they bring forth." She told him poetically, "Carlisle has nothing to do with my knowledge of you and your kind- if you wanted to kill every single human who knows of vampire existance… there would no one left in the world." Aro frowned- that apparently didn't suit him that well.

"Why should we trust the girl?" Marcus asked her, Aura looked back at Renesmee.

Aura turned back to face him and steppd forward and held out her hand this time, Aro took it greedily. "Renesmee isn't a threat you you Aro, I'll prove it." She said and he closed his eyes. Aura thought of the book she read with them in it, Stephenie Meyer's chapter of this moment. The moment when Aro, Marucs, and Caius left because they got their proof that Nessies wasn't a threat to them.

Aro jumped back so suddenly the vampires on his side jumped, even Jane and Alec- Marcus and Caius stared at Aro. Aro stammered for a moment, "What was that?"

"The future," she told him. "Nahuel came here as it was written, he told you what his life was life, his diet. The Aro, Marucs, and Caius in the book left because they realized Renesmee Cullen is NOT a threat and I hope you'd take that example and leave here immediately and don't return."

Aro stared at her, Carlisle did too. "Are you willing to stake your life on this child."

"Yes," she asnwered without hesitation. Nessie looked through her mother's hair, "Nessie is a child and she deserves to live Aro- are you willing to separate a mother and father from their daughter just because fate did something wonderful."

"Speaking from personal knowledge aren't we Aura," Aro muttered and she glared at him.

Carlisle also frowned and growled, "Aro, there's no need for that part of Aura's life to be brought up- she's here with us now."

"Not for long Carlisle, you'll be allowed to let the girl stay with her, but the human can not unless if you plan to change the human into a vampire."

Aura nodded, "Althought Dr. Cullen and his family have been wonderful- my own father will be waiting for me in Italy."

"Lucca, Italy, that did come through your head," Aro admitted. "Fine then human, I'll make you a proposal: you swear on Renesmee's life to never say about this to anyone and I'll take you home myself."

Carlisle frowned, "No need Aro- I'll take care of that myself."

"No, no Carlisle- I can do that myself. But thank you-."

"Yes thank you for the offer, that I'd rather travel with vampires who are known to not eat humans." Aro chuckled and nodded.

"Understandable my child," Aro said and turned to hi followers. "Let's go home," he said and looked back at Aura as the others began to leave. "What was the church like- where you were held?" Aura glared at him, "you mother was a beautiful woman, you look just like her- you want your father's face though." Aura stepped forward but Carlisle grabbed her around the waist.

"Aro that is out of line."

Aro smiled, "We'll leave, but I will send someone to make sure she's either a vampire or gone from your home. It shou;d be easy for you to turn her, she's excellent with pain-." Aro stopped when Aura kicked out as Carlisle still held her and she hit him in the shin, he grunted but she knew it didn't hurt. She was too far away. "The 'witch' as they used to call her," he mumbled. "A lovely power you have of your own Aura- making things from paper come to life."

"It's a curse Aro; I can kill you by just saying it if I wanted-."

Jane and Alec stepped forward but Aura looked at them and they halted, "Leave Aro- you got your proof and you've been convinced. Please Aro," Carlisle asked.

Aro laughed and nodded, "We'll leave." He said and with that he turned and disappeared into the trees.

Carlisle let go of Aura and she stepped away from him; she ignored him and the others as she went around the front of the house and walked around the front yard for nearly an hour before. She could hear the others celebrating the winning of Renesmee's life as she walked around and went into the trees and took a short walk, came back on the driveway to the house from the main road. Carlisle met her as she came back to the house, she frowned when she saw his face.

"Carlisle is everything aright?" he shook his head and was pushed aside by someone with a long knife. Aura stepped back but then ran to the house and found her father's enemy waiting.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

Aura was led into the living room where the cullens were gathered- Aubrey and Jessica were stupid not to leave when they had the chance.

Malachi Embrel laughed, "There she is! Welcome back to our world Aura-."

"Get out of here Malachi," she snapped.

He threw his knife at her but she ducked easily, and watched as it landed far away from her. "Not a chance; where's your father?"

"Gabriel isn't here Malachi- leave here now before I-."

"You don't have what it takes to kill another human being Aura, remember I'm not one of your precious vampire friends." He glanced over at Bella and smiled, "Except for that one. The child who is human," Aura looked too and realized that Renesmee wasn't there. She began to ask where she was when Malachi raised his pistol at her to make her shut her mouth. "The child is fine, she's with my mother upstairs." He smiled, "Threaten the child and they all did what I asked, aren't they so nice?" He asked her, "Turns out that children make very good weakest links- especially this one. I touched her arm, just ever so slightly, and amazing things happened. I heard her thoughts and saw what you did- she was thinking of it when I grabbed her."

"I thought you said you touched her arm ever so slightly?" Aura snapped, "How's you find me here?"

Malachi laughed, "I have my spies and informats. My own witches and warlocks who are so afraid of me, will do whatever I say. Isn't it lovely how they all do as I say Aura- just your mother used to do before I killed her. I'm sure you remember, you were there-."

"You love to torture people Malachi, that's a sure thing. But not them," she shook her head once and glanced around at the room where his people were standing patiently with rifles and knives in their belts.

Malachi laughed, "Of course not them. I cant hurt vampires, but I can hurt the child- you and her are human after all."

"You hurt the child and I bet even her mother would love to hurt you Malachi and Bella's not a violent person. Even after she was turned into a vampire," Aura explained. "You want my father, give me something written and I'll bring him here to you- after we get to Italy and they are safe from you."

Malachi chuckle, "Aura my dear, no one is safe from me when I get started. You should know as well as anyone else- your father, my big brother was such a show off with his lovely gift. Too bad he never used it to become a powerful man like me-."

"Gabriel doesn't want power or fame and glory like you do- you just want boys to do your dirty work and girl to take care of your filthy house." She stepped around towards a younger accomplise, "Uncle," she sighed. "Your own brother wants you dead- so do I and I'm you niece! You think that just because you murdered Elisabeth, I'll let you get away with it; Gabriel will find out that I didn't run away- that I disappeared into this world and he will find a way back into it and he'll save me, kill you, and burn your damn village like we should had years go-."

"Stop scaring the children Aura," Malachi chuckled as he looked at his people around the living room. "My men aren't afraid of you and we know that the vampires won't risk the life of their own- especially this coven as they call themselves… or was it a family. Either way someone will die today Aura, you can pick who it is if you like."

"How about yourself?" she suggested, his men chuckled.

Malachi grinned and went over to her and handed her something she tossed it on the floor, it slid over to Emmett- it was a dagger. "You wanted to kill me Aura, that was your chance."

"I have other ways in killing you Malachi-."

"Murder your own uncle!" he laughed loudly.

She watched him reapproachfully, "You slaughtered your own sister-in-law. My mother trusted you- Stewart." She smirked at him.

He went over to her and grabbed her by the throat and tossed her aside, she landed on her back and looked at him. "You've no right to call me by that name- our mother gave me that terrible name and then I forged myself a better one."

"Yeah because the name Malachi is such a nice name," she scoffed and he pulled his pistol at her and lowered it until it was aimed at her heart. "Kill me like you killed Elisabeth Malachi- isn't it your middle name anyway. Does my grandmother like that you ruined your life by doing this kind of thing. Kidnapping children, torturing people to death for stupid information so you can steal their things. Have you raped anyone yet- if you say no, I'll be very surprised." He went to kick her but she got out of the way in time, and she brought her foot around and tripped him.

Before anyone could say anything else, Malachi's mother returned- her hand was bleeding. "Your brat bit me!" she yelled at Edward and Bella, Edward only smiled, "I'll slit her throat if she does it again."

"Not you won't Marideth," Aura grinned. "Hello Grandmother," she added and pushed herself up.

Marideth looked over and glared at Aura, "You selfish brat- you left us all alone here." She snapped and went over to her granddaughter, "Your father has explaining to do- I have one son with me, he's a crook and the other is a surgeon- his wife dead, his daughter a witch, and his son is just as bad as his uncle."

"Austin made his choice," she snapped. "Why is he getting cold feet Granny?" She asked and Marideth round back her hand to slap her, but Aura stepped back in time to avoid it. "Still hitting people I see, no wonder Elisabeth didn't like you."

"Your mother married into the wrong family- if she'd stuck around a little longer she would have grew to love this life your uncle made for him and me." She stepped forward too quickly for Aura to avoid it and grabbed Aura's wrist. "Poor thing, you have your mother's face and hair- thankfully you have my son's eyes."

Aura smirked at her, "I forget you're not part of Gabe's life anymore. He's changed as well as I have Marideth, he hates you as much as he hates Malachi… imagine that Gabriel's voice can kill you too Marideth-."

"You always did have a knack for saying the wrong thing," Marideth yelled in her face. "Gabriel loves me, I'm his mother-!"

"He also married the wrong woman didn't he Marideth!" she yelled back, "Do you think he and I have wondered what you or Malachi were doing while it was just the two of us after what happened? We don't care about you or Malachi- not even Austin had taken up my thoughts." That was a lie however, Aura wanted to see her brother in Italy- she planned to go to him, convince him that he should return with her back to their father.

Marideth and Malacji were able to see through that however, they both grinned at her. "I doubt that Aura, you and your may not had ever gotten along, but you loved him more than your own mother. Raised him for a few years yourself didn't you," Malachi asked her. "Bring me the child," he commanded and Aura stiffened.

"Leave her out of this-."

"Not a chance, you wasted your chance Aura."

"Leave the girl alone," she said again. "Are you really going to torment a child just because you're bored; Malachi, you'll give her nightmares."

"I've given you plenty, doing this to her will be much more fun. Her family can watch," he said and pulled his knife from his belt. Bella nad Edward growled, "This should be fun." He chuckled as Nessie was brought into the room, her wrists were bound with some wire that cut into her wrists; her parents saw this and they both hissed at Marideth.

Aura watched as Renesmee was led over to Malachi who now stood about five feet away from Aura and his mother. Nessie tried to go over to Bella, but the boy who brought her into the room, held her arm tightly. Aura folded her arms and watched as the boy shoved Nessie so hard that she tripped and fell- Edward began to get up but Aura told him to stay down. She whispered it so only he would hear it and thankfully he listened, she told them not to worry.

Carlisle glanced at Malachi and caught Aura's eye, she stepped forward. "Uncle, don't you think it'd be bad luck to harm the child?"

Malachi froze and turned to her, "What are you going on about? You don't believe in luck and bad luck."

"No, but you do Malachi… isn't it bad luck to hurt a child born from the gods?"

Malachi stared at Nessie as she struggled against the bindings, "A goddess's daughter?" he whispered.

"Well duh!" Aura smiled, "How else could she be growing so fast? Have you ever seen a mortal child look that that Malachi."

A murmur went about his men as they agreed; Malachi glared at them all. "Nonsense, since when do vampires have goddess's children-."

"It's happened before and the outcome was that Connor and some mortal had a child of their own. Just imagine what Renesmee could do as an adult goddess," she said. Her voice sounded excited, "Malachi- just imagine though what she'll do to you when she does get all her strength and powers. The child could kill you by just whispering it; you know gods and goddess don't die, everyone knows that. It'd be a shame for you to waste everything you've worked so hard for."

"Yes it would be, wouldn't it," he muttered and rubbed his chin. A small beard was just deveoping again, he scratched it- he looked worried suddenly. He looked at Renesmee, "The brat even has a goddess name-."

"Yes she does," Aura agreed and went over to him and slipped her arm through his own and grinned at Renesmee. "Uncle do you really want her real parents to come for you-."

"Her real parents?" he whispered and looked down at her.

Aura laughed, "You think that a human is capable of carrying a goddess's child. Beside why else should the god carry the kid anyway- give it to a vampire, she'd probably die from the birthing process- one less vampire… why would they care."

Marideth frowned, "It makes sense; my granddaughter is a genius. We should take her with us instead of the girl. We spare her life and we're off the hook." She muttered.

Aura nodded, "Yeah- Grandmother; Renesmee has no reason to find you later and why should she. She'll be with her real parents in less then a week anyway," Aura informed her grandmother. She put her head on Marideth's shoulder and kissed her cheek, "Nana, we should go home." She coaxed.

Carlisle realized what she was doing and shook his head, "Aura don't go any further-."

"What of the rest of them?" asked the boy who had Nessie. "They'll come after us-."

Aura shook her head and disagreed but Malachi cut her off before Aura could say anything, "That's enough. We're going home, Austin leave the girl alone. Leave the bindings on the girl, they'll cut them off later." He muttered and grabbed Aura around the waist, "Gabriel won't come for me, but he'll come for you."

"I can walk you know," she snapped and kicked him; he dropped her, but she landed on her feet and grabbed his arm to keep her balance. He pushed her hand off his arm and instead the boy steadied her. She pushed him away, "Don't touch me Austin." She snapped and he went for his knife but she rolled her eyes and grabbed Malachi's arm and pulled him outside.

After Malachi and his men were gone, Nessie broke free from Bella and Edward and went to the window. Aura was being restrained as a precaughtion as Malachi head man got her wrists and tired them using platic bands.

Aubrey grabbed Emmett and Jasper, "Take the head guy and his men. I'll get the human."

"You'll help a human?" Edward asked as Bella grabbed Nessie before she could run outside.

"Mom, help Aura!" Nessie cried and Bella handed her daughter off to Esme and Rosalie who both took her as Alice went with the others. Jessica stayed behind as well, not wanting to get involved; she was also upset with Aubrey when he said he was going to help.

Aubrey led the way out the back and they seperated, they heard Aura talking in Italian- probably curing at her uncle. Malachi grabbed Aura finally and tossed her down to the ground and grabbed Austin's gun and aimed it at her. "I swear I'll kill you Aura-."

"Go ahead, what do you think my dad will do if you do- he'll find out about it. You know he will," Malachi made sure there was bullets in the gun and aimed it at her chest.

However Aubrey surprised him and tackled him to the ground, Aura jumped up and kicked the gun out of his hand and turned to her brother. Austin aimed his at her but then moved the weapon at Marideth, she glared at him and called him a traitor. Austin shot Marideth in the leg so she wouldn't be able to run away. Edward and Bella grabbed Malachi and he disappeared with him although Bella told him not to kill him, Edward still returned without him.

However the head henchman, Barry, was still free and he cocked his gun and aimed at Aura as she went to her brother. He saw Barry and grabbed Aura and turned her around as Barry fired and it hit Austin in the back; Aura cried out and turned to grab Austin to keep him falling to the ground. She lay him down as she sat and held his upper body in her lap- tears swelled in her eyes for the first time years. She said his name and called for Carlisle who finally answered; Malachi's other men were unconscious while Malachi himself was gone. Edward went over to Austin with Carlisle.

Aura's hand was gone under him as she tried to keep him from bleeding out, Jasper had to go back inside with Emmett just in case. Aura whispered something to him as Carlisle and Edward both worked and Aubrey had to drag Aura away although she fought him to go back; eyes teared up and red she struggled but then he dragged her into the backyard. Aubrey held her down in the grass and told her to calm down, but she couldn't.

"He didn't need to do that."

"He loves you Aura, you're his big sister-."

"I would have been happy to take that bullet for him! Aubrey you must save him, do anything you can to help him. Please!" She begged and grabbed his shirt, "Do whatever you can-?"

"Why? Wasn't he going to hurt the girl?"

"He took a bullet for me, I can at least save his life now." Aubrey stared down at her and ran his fingers over her cheek and got rid of the tears, "Gabriel will never forgive me if he dies Aubrey… you saved Jessica's life, please save my baby brother's!" she begged him and he stared at her. She wanted him to bit Austin if Carlisle couldn't help him.

But then Carlisle came around the corner of the house to find her and she collasped when she saw his face. It was the face of death. Aura tripped over something a few time but eventually ran and found Austin laying alone in the yard. Marideth and Barry watched with uselessness as Aura grabbed Austin in her lap again and hunched over him and cried on his shoulder slightly; Marideth suddenly laughed and Carlisle glared at her.

Aura looked up, "The boy deserved it for turning traitor on his family!" She yelled at Aura who held her dead brother in her lap; her clothes were stained with Austin's blood and didn't care. Aura got up and grabbed Malachi's knife that he'd dropped, Edward and carlisle yelled her but she didn't hear them. When Aubrey tried to grab it, she cut his arm and he jumped back. When he looked over at Aura again, Marideth fell to the ground- her throat had the knife coming out of it. Aura turned and went back to Austin and grabbed him again into her lap.


	8. THE END

Aura screamed and sat up.

"Jesus!" she yelled and she heard someone yelling.

Gabriel came into the room as Aura jumped up and went to him. "What is it Aura sweetheart?"

"Austin was shot!"

"You were dreaming baby," he said and held her very tightly. Austin and Elizabeth stood in the doorway and she moved away from Austin, her fifteen year old brother stared oddly at her as she hugged him tightly and kissed his forehead. "Aura has a nightmare again about the fiction world." Elizabeth nodded. "Maybe you shouldn't read fiction for a while sweetie, but read non-fiction." Aura just took Austin back to his room and they sat down on the bed.

Austin smiled weakly- nervously- as Aura took his hands. "Are you okay Ore?" He asked her, "What did I do that made someone shoot me?"

"Apparently our murderous uncle-."

"We don't have an uncle."

"I know. But apparently you were working for him; you were evil and he killed mom."

Austin stiffened, "Mom? Why would he do that?"

"Daddy said he was jealous that he was happy and our uncle was not. Both our parents were only children- it's why they have us."

Aura pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her chest. "I met the Cullens from Stephanie's novel, the Twilight series; I met Nessie Cullen, Aubrey-."

"Who?"

"Oh Aubrey Karew from Amelia's Rhodes's series, the Den of Shadows…." Austin shrugged.

Austin smiled, "You know that it was a dream right?"

"It felt so real Austin, I felt so… broken when Carlisle said you were dead- well, he didn't exactly say it, he just… the look on his face told me and I really did feel like it was real Austin." Austin nodded, "Am I scaring you?" he shook his head.

"You must have cried. You never cry."

"I sobbed like a baby," she admitted. "Hey it's late," she realized and reached over and kissed Austin's cheek and told him to go to bed. "Good night brother," he murmured, yawned, and repeated his good night to Aura.

She left his room and went downstairs; she kept the light off in the library and logged onto the computer. She checked her email and played games until she felt tired again; the light from the computer makes her sleepy when on in the darkened room. She yawned and stood up and went to go back to bed when she heard the porch, outside the French door leading outside from the library, creak twice from footsteps.

Aura stilled and went back to the desk and slipped the silver leather opener into her pajama pants pocket; it was long and resembled a dull knife. She went over to the doors and looked out through the curtains but didn't see anything. Nothing was there but darkness, the trees, dirt, and the porch. Aura swallowed and moved her hand to the hilt of the letter opener and bit her lip. She wanted so badly to turn away and go to bed, to yell for dad and mom- to tell them that she had a bad feeling.

But this time she didn't. She was frightened and shaking as she unlocked the door and pulled it open slowly; barefooted she stepped on the veranda and ran her free hand over her hair and looked right and left as she looked around. She sighed and stepped back to go inside but she bumped into something and she turned to see the doorway was blocked.

Aura spun completely around and pulled the knife from her pocket but he reached out and grabbed her left arm and as she stepped back to gain leverage to attack him. His face was scarred on the face, he looked crazed. "Dad!" She yelled before was grabbed tightly around the neck and she coughed- unable to breathe she felt the nook of his arm tightening over her jugular, cutting off the airway from her nose and mouth to her lungs.

"Stop struggling." She heard his hoarse voice in her ear and she coughed again; she grabbed the opener and using as much strength as she could. He yelled out, "Ow!" He released her and she turned and stabbed him once more.

"Dad!" She yelled and she heard the rumbling of Gabriel running down the stairs. The strangler grunted as he pulled out the cutter and went to Aura to stab her as she'd stabbed him. She screamed.

"Aura!" Aura heard her father yell and she stumbled backwards and then held up her arms as he slashed towards; Gabriel threw open the door and Aura went forward out of impulse to go to Gabriel- but something flashed and she heard her father yell.

Gabriel froze when he saw the blood.

Aura fell onto her back; her hand went directly to her abdomen where the cut was.

Elizabeth screamed, "Austin call for an ambulance!" she ran into the kitchen off the library and grabbed towels and ran outside; she saw Gabriel wrestling with the strangler. Aura was already pale; Elizabeth forced pressure on Aura's wound.

Austin looked outside and saw his sister and parents. The strangler was unconscious due to the own blood loss he was experiencing. Gabriel heard Elizabeth's praying aloud and he shuddered- his wife wasn't religious nor had she ever prayed before since he'd known her.

….

….

Austin knocked on his sister's door. She was asleep. His nightmare seemed far too real. Why would someone stab his sister? Austin was far too tired to care who- just why mattered. Austin slipped inside as Aura rolled to her stomach and looked up when she saw Austin.

"I had a dream."

"Austin," she sighed. "It was a dream."

"In my dream, you had a dream about meeting vampires."

"Sweetie, it means nothing." She sat up and reached over and grabbed a thin sweater-robe and wrapped it around her shoulders and patted her bed and Austin sat down. He did and leaned his head down into her lap and she let her fingers trail over his hair. "Austin your dreams-."

"Are just figments of my imagination, I know," he murmured. "But it did feel real Aura."

"Then let's do the slumber party thing, we used to do when we were little." She said and she stood up and dragged her blanket onto the floor and Austin stood and tip-toed to his room and grabbed his blankets and pillows and returned to his sister's room as she lay down another blanket and they both lay down and she took his hand. "Austin, as your big sister, I can say this… I love you baby bro- even if you think you're cursed or damned or whatever. But I am safer with your and mom and dad then I am in a building full of cops."

"I love you to. Am I being a sissy?"

"No. Of course not- you're behaving like a rational human being… Austin you are behaving like a brother worried for his sister. I love you for that," she leaned over and kissed his head and then she lay down and pulled the blanket up to the base of her neck and looked at Austin as he rolled to his side away from her; she smiled and rolled onto her stomach.

…THE END…

I know some of you might be confused but keep in mind that i like doing that to readers- for that i'm sorry.  
Chapter 1-7 were merely a dream. half of chapter eight was another dream the second half was not.  
I hope you enjoyed the story.

~GwinsDavineRaven~


End file.
